Forever Yours
by REDLINE112
Summary: 2 persons meet and fall in love.Everything is perfect.Or is it?What if that guy had a daughter who doesnt want to have a stepmother.What if she does everything she can do to break them apart?Is their love strong enough to survive all those challenges?
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**What if two different persons meet and fall in love? What could possibly stop them living happily together when they have that kind of love that is hard to find but lasts forever?**

„_Its really beautiful I cantt beleve that you did this for me."_

„_Well you should and this place is not as beautiful as you are." He looked deep in her eys and knew he wouldnt want to be nowhere else than there with her. He now knew that she was the one that he had been looking for „I love you!" She was shocked when she heard that but soon found her voice „I love you too!"_

**But what if that guy had a daughter who dosent want her dad to give his attention to anybody else? What if she doesnt want a stepmother even if she is great to hang around with?**

„_Annabelle! Right now its just you and me ,tell me whats wrong."_

„_Youre right right now it is just you and me but soon she will be here and then it wont just be us. I DONT want her here!! I DONT like her!!"_

**Will Annabelle give her a chance?**

„_Do you love my daddy?" „Yes, I do with all of my heart." Annabelle smiled „Me too."_

**Or not?**

„_Annabelle would you help me with the bags?" „Why should I? I dont like you and I never will."_

**Can they handle it?**

„_You are a great person and thats why I love you." She looked up to startled because she didnt hear him coming. She tried to wipe away her tears that he wouldnt see them but it was too late ,he already saw and frowned. „I dont want you to cry. I cant bare to see you cry." He stepped closer to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. „We will show Annabelle how wonderful person you are and shes gonna love you." „Promise?" „Promise."_

**Or not?**

„_I cant take this anymore. She wont love me. You know it and I know it. But I cant be with you if she wont accept me." „What do you mean by that?" „Well...uhm...we cant go on like this so I think its better when I leave. Im really sorry but you have to know that I love you always and forever. I wont forget you." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Im a foreigner but I hope my story is ok and there arent much mistakes.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1.**

A car pulled up to the driveway in front of a large and a beautiful house.It was two floors high.In the house were three bedrooms,three bathrooms(which were connected to the bedrooms),large kitchen,dining room,office room, guestroom,leisure room,large lobby,on the second floor there was also a balcony with a beutiful view to the ocean and the house also had a porch.The house was surrended with a beutiful garden which could take anyone breathless.

A beautiful woman who was about 24-years-old came out of the car and watched her surroundings with amazement.She walked to the fron door,opened it and stepped in.Just as she had done that she heard a loud crash.She ran quickly in to the kitchen direction.When she had reached to the kitchen she immediatley saw what was the cause of that crash- it was a basketball.It was still slowly rolling on the ground.It had also samshed a beautiful French window on its way.

She slowly bent down and picked it up.Then she went to her garden in the direction where that ball most likely came from.She hoped that she wouldnt have to visit her neighbour.She hoped that the neigbour would come and get it. Her wishes were granted when she saw a man running towards her.Before he could get to her she took her time to examine him.He was about 26-years-old,he had no shirt on so she could see his well toned and muscular body which wasnt too muscular,his hair were long but not too long.When he finally was in front of her she saw his beautiful and breathtaking christal blue eyes,she just couldnt do anything but stare in his eyes and slowly drown into them.Only one thought went through her mind what she didnt even notice beacuse of him._His everything what I have been looking for._Everything was same with him.He just couldnt beleve that a woman as beautiful as she was was standing in front of him.He couldnt stop staring in those beautiful brown eyes which made him feel like he was melting.In his thoughts there was too only one thought which he didnt notice like she didnt.Little did they know that it was the same thought.

„Hi, Im Troy Bolton."

„W-What?"

„My name."

„Uh?"

„My name is Troy Bolton and I guess you are my new neighbour."

„Oh.Im Gabriella Montez and yes Im your new neighbour.I hope your not disappointed."

„Absolutely not disappointed.Im happy that now we have a neighbour to bother."

„I can see that already because this ball broke my kitchens window."

„Oh my God!Are you alright?"

„Yes I am.I wasnt in the kitchen when that happened."

„Im really sorry.How much that window cost?"

„I dont know how much it cost and even if I did I wouldnt tell you because I dont want anyones money.I have enough money to pay for that."

„Ok fine but I have to do something for you or else I would feel quilty all the time.So please let me do something."

„Fine.What do you want to do?"

„Ill help you clean up the mess and as I see you just came Ill help you to get your things into the house and unpack them."

„I guess I really need that kind of help so fine.You can do that."

„Ok but I have to go and but my daughter to sleep because its really late already.I will be back lets say about...um...40 minutes.Does that sound good to you?"

„Yes."

Troy started to go towards his house and Gabriella towards her house.When Gabriella stepped into her house,closed the door and leaned on it she looked down at her hands.She still had his basketball and soon enough there was a knock on her door.Gabriella took a deep breath and opened her door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When anybody sees mistakes please give notice to me.It would mean a lot to me.:D **_

_**Andra.**_

**Chapter 2.**

„Forgot something?"

„Yeah.I would really like to get my basketball back."

„Well I really dont know.Maybe youll break someting else."

„Actally it wasnt my fault"

„Really?"

„Yes really.My daughter played whith the ball inside of the house even though I always tell her not to.Like always she didnt listen to me.The ball flew against the wall when she threw it, in that impact it flew through our open window and then through your NOT open window.So now I would really like to get the ball back."

„Why dont you come and get it."

Gabriella ran quickly into the living room.Troy was very suprised that she did that.He was standing still in the doorway whith astonished look on his face.

„Dont you want it anymore?"teased Gabriella.

When she had ran away and he didnt come afther her she thought that maybe she scared him off but when she want back to the lobby he was still standing there and the look on his face wanted to make her laugh but afther she teased him she couldnt hold the laughter in anymore.She burst out laughing.She turned her back on Troy so she could stop laughing.Gabriella knew if she wont look at his face she could stop laughing.She had almost stopped laughing when she heard steps which were coming closer to her.When Gabriella turned she saw it was Troy but the look in his eyes made her step back.She even hadnt an idea what he was going to do but something inside of her told her to run so she did.When she started to run she heard that Troy had also started to run. Gabriella ran upstairs to her bedroom and when she just made it to bedroom Troy grabbed ger but they lost their balance and they falled on the bed.Gabriella tried to get off the bed but Troy was quicker and started tickleing her.

„Tr...TROY!!!"

„What?"

„St...s...stopimticklish."

„I have no clue what you said right now."

„S...STOP...ti...I...Im...ticlish"

„Ok but only in one condition .Actually on towo conditions.First you have to give me back my basketball and secondly you have to come to the movies whith me tomorrow.So do you accept those conditions and do those whithout complaining."

„Y...YES!!!"

After Gabriella had screamed that Troy stopped tickleing her immediately.

„My stomach hurts now thanks to you."she grumbled and then looked into his eyes.

Only now they relised in what position they were.Troy was on top of her and very close to her face,to her lips.Troys eyes darkened a little and so did her eyes.He closed slowly the little gap between their lips.When his lips touched hers they felt sparks,fireworks,everything what you could imagine.There arent even words do discribe what they were feeling.His lips touched her once,second,third time and KNOCK!!!KNOCK!!! was heard.Someone was at the door waiting someone to open up.Try was so startled to those loud knocks at the door that he fell off the bed on the harrd cold floor.

„Oww."

Gabriella started laughing.

„Dont laugh its not funny!"

„Hmhm.Of course its not."said Gabriella making a serious face even though she was laughing hard inside.

She got up off the bed,went next to him and helped him off the floor.

„Than you."

„Youre welcome."

When he went past her she stifled a laugh.

„Are you coming or what?"

„Yeah Im coming."

She turned around whith a smile on her face.When they went down the stairs three more loud knocks came.

„Im coming!Im coming."

Troy and Gabriella both went do the front door and Gabriella opened it.

„Troy Bolton what the hell are you doing in our new neighbours house!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

„I umm...I came here to get my basketball."

„Where is it? I dont see it."

„Its upstairs."

„Arent you gonna get it."

„Oh yeah,of course.Ill be right back."

Afther Troy had said that he ran upstairs whit a remarkable speed which made Gabriella wonder why he didnt catch her sooner when she was running away from her.Her thinking was soon interrupted by a woman who had talked to Troy.

„Hi!My name is Taylor McKessie and Im your neighbour across the street.Im so excited to have a neighbour who is a woman.Thank God for that."

„Hi.Im Gabriella Montez.Why are you happy because of that?Am I the only women beside you and Troys daughter?Well she isnt a woman but she will be if she grows up."

„Im happy because now I dont have to deal whith that stupid Chad Danforth who also has the worst timing ever and everyone around here are the same.To your second question Sharapay Evans and Kelsi Nielsen live in this street too.They are ok but really we needed someone to talk to.Who has came from another state than California.So where-"

Just then Troy came down the stairs whit a basketball.

„So I guess Ill see you soon."he said looking at Gabriella.

„Yeah." Gabriella said quietly whit a hint a blush on her cheeks.

Troy went closer to Gabriella gave her an akward hug and a kiss on her cheek.Taylor looked carefully at them and afther the hug and the kiss on a cheek she was sure that something had happend between them and she was going to find out what.

„Bye Taylor.See you in Sunday."

„Bye."

Whit that Troy was gone.

„So...um...would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea whith me Taylor?"

„Sure"said Taylor whith a smile.

Gabriella seemed nice.She couldnt wait to have an information to what had happened between Troy and Gabriella.

They wnt to the living room.

„Ill bring tea wait here and have a seat.You can also look around here if you want to."

Whith that Gabriella headed to the kitchen.When Gabriella had left at Taylors sight Taylor grabbed her phone and dialed quickly a number.

„Come on Sharpay I know you are there please pick up.

„_Hello.Sharpay Evans speaking."_

„Sharapay its Taylor."

„_I can hear that.Has something happend? Is our girls sleepover still taking place? Please tell me it is because we havent had one a long time.I-" _

„Sharpay calm down.Nothing happened,evrything is ok.Sleepover is still happening."

„_Uh thats great.I can breath easy now. Why did you call me by the way?"_

„Well I met my new neighbour across the street."

„_Another man again?"_ Sharpay asked whith an annoyed voice.

„No a beautiful woman about our age.Shes great-"

„_YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!"_ Sharpay screamed so loud that Taylot thought that she was definetly deaf.Even Gabriella heard that.

„Is everything ok Taylor?"she yelled from the kitchen.

„Yes everything is great!"she yelled back but quietly muttered to herself

„Only Im deaf for the rest of my life."

She put her phone back against her ear.This time against her other ear.

„_So Im definetly coming there.Im already out of my house.Ill go stop and get-"_

„No!Dont come here."

„_Why not?"_

„I thought that Ill ask her to come our sleepover.I wanted to know if thats ok whith you."

„_Of course its ok whith me. Why cant me and Kelsi come there right now?"_

„Beacuse Troy will be soon here and I want to give them privacy."

„_Oh she met Troy. Thank God she didnt meet others or she would have already run out of here just like the others did. Wait a minute. Why does she and Troy need privacy"_

„Well I think something happened between them.Thats also one reason why I wanted to ask her to our sleepover.We could play Truth and Dare for an example."

„_Thats a great idea."_

„Shar I have to finish this phone call because shes coming."

„_Ok bye."_

„Bye."

After the goodbyes between Sharpay and Taylor Gabriella came into the living room with two tea cups.She gave one to Taylor and then she sat beside Taylor on the couch.

„So Gabrriella,what are you doing tomorrow?"

„I guess Ill finish moving in"

„Thats great!So anyways I was wondering if you would like to come to a girls sleepover party?"

„I dont know.I mean I dont know any your friends and they dont know me."

„Well if I like you then they will like you too.I even called Sharpay to ask her if she was ok and she was.So dont you worry.She was so excited that here lives another girl.She screamed so loud that I thought I was gonna be deaf."

„So thats what I heard."

„Yes you did.So are you goming or not?"

„I would love to.Thanks for asking."beamed Gabriella.

„But where does it take place?"

„It takes place tomorrow in Sharpays house.Ill come stop by tomorrow evening at seven oclock and well go togheter.Is that ok whith you?"

„It is.Thank you again."

„You really dont have to thank me.Oh look at the time.I really should get going.Thanks for the tea."

„Youre wecome."

Gabriella walked whith Taylor to the front door where they said their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thoughts will be in cursive.**_

_**Andra. **_

**Chapter 4.**

Troy walked through his front door,closed it,then went to his living room and sat on his couch.He took a deep breath.

_Why did I kiss her?I dont even know her.Shes just my new neighbour.But those eyes and gosh THAT kiss.I wish that Taylor hadnt interrupted us.No Troy STOP that.You CAN NOT think that.You still have to go back to her house. I have to help her to clean her kitchen and help her to get her things into the house and unpack those. Tomorrow I have to take her to movies.OH MY GOD I ASKED HER ON A DATE.Why did I do that?_

His thoughts were intrrupted by his daughter.

„Daddy!"she exclaimed and jumped on his lap.

„What took you so long?"

„Well it wouldnt have took me so long if you hadnt played basketball in the house.It broke our new neighbours French window.I HAD to apologise."

„Who is our new neighbour?"

„Well its a woman."

„Is she like 70-years-old,who is moody,ugly and doesnt like kids?"

„No!She is really beautiful whith gorgeous brown eyes,dark brown curly hair whitch look so silky that you want to run your hand through them."Troy described Gabriella to her daughter but soon understood what he was saying and how he was saying.

„Shes ok.Well at least she left a good impression to me.Her name is Gabriella Montez and shes about my age."

„Oh thats cool."she made a fake happy face but Troy didnt notice that it was fake.

„Hey Annabelle I think you should meet her.Perhaps we could invite her for dinner in Monday.What do you think?"

„Of course it would be cool."Annabelle said though she didnt find that cool at all.

_I have to do something.I daont want her to be whith my father.I want mommy back.When she would be here she wouldnt let anything lie this happen.That Gabriella Montez definetly wants only my daddys money._

„Ill ask her then but now its bedtime for you young lady."

„Daddy I dont want to."she said whith a pouty face.

„Annabelle DONT pout.You have to listen to your daddy and do what he says.Today showed what can happen when you dont."

„Fine."

Whith that Annabelle jumped off Troys lap and ran to her bedroom.Annabelle was a very independent girl.She didnt want anyones help.She only asked someones help only if it was really necessary.

„DADDY!!!"she yelled after she had been in her bedroom for five minutes.

„What?"Troy asked when he was under her bedrooms doorway.Annabelle had already changed her clothes and gotten under her blanket.

„Would you sing me a song?"Annabelle asked whith a puppy dog face.

„Sure."

_I love you , my Annabelle_

_Youre such´ a sweet girl_

_Youre Daddy , Mo-ommys priceless_

_pearl ._

_I love you , I love you , with all of my heart !_

_And I am so glad God has blessed_

_Our hoooome with You!_

_And now , my dear Baby Annabelle ,_

_Its tiime for beed ._

_So close your sweet eyes and lay down your_

_sweet head ._

_May Gods precious angels be near as you sleep._

_May all of your dreeams be sweet ._

„Goodnight my angel."whispered Troy.

„Daddy."whispered Annabelle quietly when Troy startred to leave her bedroom.

„Yes?"

„I miss mommy."

„I miss her too."said Troy.

Then he went beside her bed,bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„Goodnight."

„Goodnight daddy."

„Sleep well."with that Troy closed Annabelles bedroom door.

When he had closed her bedroom door he looked at his watch.He had to hurry if he didnt want to be late at Gabriellas.So he ran to his bedroom,quickly changed his clothes and shoes, then he ran down the stairs he was about to run out of the door but something had catched his attention.He went back to the living room.On the living rooms table there was a beautiful flower bouquet in a vase.He quickly took those and then ran out of his door.Soon he was in front of her door and knocking on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.**

„Hi Troy."Gabriella said when she opened the door.

„Hi.Arent you gonna invite me inside?"

„Oh yeah sorry about that."

Gabriella opened the door completley and stepped beside the door so that Troy could go inside.When Troy was beside her he gave her flowers what he had brought with him.

„I thought that you deserve these for whats already happened with you on your first day in here."

„Thank you but you shouldnt have."

„I wanted to."Troy insisted and Gabriella gave him a warm smile.

„Ok.You can gome with me.Ill just put these in the vase and then we can get started."

Gabriella went to the kitchen Troy right behind him.Troy immediately saw what damage the ball had did.

„Im so sorry again."

Gabriella didnt quite understand at first what Troy was sorry for but when she looked at him and saw what he was looking she understood.

„Its ok."

„No its not.I think that you shouldnt sleep in this house till your window is replaced."

„Why not?"

„Someone can get easily into this house and who knows what that person is gonna do to you."

„Troy no one is gonna come.Besides Im a big girl and I can handle myself."

„Can you?Because Im pretty sure that when its some kind of rapist or burglar whos gaonna come into this house you wont be able to protect yoursef.I think you should go and spend the night in some kind of hotel or you could come at my place."

„No Troy Im not gonna go anywhere.Im gonna spend the night in this house."

„You are really stubborn Gabriella Montez.Maybe I should have a talk with your mother."

„No!Besides you dont even know her number."

„I could get it in a second."

„You wouldnt."Gabriella made a shocked face.

„I would.Now are you gaonna spend your night in my house or in some kind of hotel?"

„Maybe I can spend night at Taylors."

„No."

„Why not?"

„Because shes spending the night at Chads."

„I thought that she hates that guy."

„Did she actually said that?"

„No but she said thah he is stupid and has the worst timing ever."

„She says that all the time but actually Chad is Taylors boyfriend."

„Really?"

„Yes.So what are you gonna do?"

„Im spending the night at your place."Gabriella whispered.

„What?"

„Im spending the night at your place."Gabriella said louder this time.

„Great!"exclaimed Troy.

Afther that they started cleaning.When that was done they went at Troys house with Gabriellas things.Troy had convinced her in doing so.

Troy opened his front door.

„Go in but we have to be quiet beacause Annabelle is asleep."

„Annabelle?"

„My daughter."

„Oh.So doesnt your wife or girlfriend mind that I would be spending my night here?"

„No because I dont have a wife or a girlfriend."

„Oh.I just thought...you know...Annabelel and everything."

„Yeah well her mom is dead."

„Oh my gosh Im sooo sorry."

„Its ok." said Troy but Gabriella didnt listen him.

„I shouldnt ever asked that.Im soo stupid.I hope-" Troy couldnt take it anymore rambeling and did the first thing that came into his mind.He kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.**

Gabriella was stunned.She hadnt expect that Troy would do that but even then it took her only couple of seconds for her to recover and start kissing him back.

She couldnt understand what he did to her.How could he make her legs go weak when he only had smiled? How could he do that when no one else hadnt been able to do that,to make her feel all those things that she couldnt explain? Even her ex-boyfriend couldnt do that to her and they had dated over 2 years.She had knew him overall 5 years.He had flirted with her since the first day they had met but she started dating with him 3 years later.She hadnt even kissed him before they had started dating.She had made herself a rule to never kiss a stranger and to never date a guy unless you had known him at least a year.So what was she doing now? In her mind she knew that she shouldnt been doing this but this time she didnt care what her mind was tellin her. This time she only listened to her heart (which was the first time) and it felt good.

They only broke apart to get oxygen and then went back kissing.First kiss was gentle but the second one was passionate and lustful.Troy pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

It had been a long time when he had been with a woman.The last time he had been with a woman had been about 7 years ago.It felt so good to kiss someone who could make him feel things he had never felt before.

Troy picked Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.He stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom.It was miracle that they didnt fall and get hurt because all the way to Troys bedroom they kissed and had their eyes closed.

When they finally were inside of Troys bedroom He closed his door with his right foot and then they stumbled towards his bed.When Gabriellas legs went agains the edge of Troys bed they falled on it.They only stopped kissing when the air was needed and then went back to their business.Soon their clothes were shed and they made love all night.

In the morning small and quiet steps were coming closer to Troys bedroom but neither Gabriella or Troy heard it.Soon the door was opened quietly.

„DADDY!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.**

Both Gabriella and Troy woke up startled because of Annabelle.Thanks to that Troy and Gabriella fell off of the bed with a thud.Fortunately they falled on the other side of the bed with a blanket covering them so Annabelle couldnt have seen nothing.

„Annabelle out!" yelled Troy.

„But I dont want to.And what were you doing with that woman?"

„Annabelle get out.I will explain you that later but if you dont get out of this room now you are grounded for a long long time."

„Fine" said Annabelle and left.You could hear from her voice taht she was very displeased.

Afther Annabelle had left awkwardness took palce between Troy and Gabriella.Both of them didnt know what to do or what to say.Finally Gabriella broke the silence.

„Um...I think we should put some clothes on and go downstairs.Annabelle would love to have an explanation." While saying that Gabriella grabbed a sheet from the bed and put it around her body letting Troy to have the blanket.Then she got up and started to pick up her clothes which were on the floor.

„Yeah I guess.But what are we gonna say to her?"

Gabriella stopped picking up her clothes for a second and looked at Troy.

„I honestly dont know.But right now I would like to put my clothes on so could you tell me where the bathroom is.?"

„When you go out of this bedroom turn right and the second door on the left is bathrooms door."

„Thanks."

Gabriella had picked up all of her clothes in the meantime.Afther she had thanked Troy she quickly left his bedroom and almost ran into the bathroom.Once she was in the bathroom she locked the door.Then she leaned on the door and slide down on the floor and started crying.

„Stupid,stupid Gabriella." She said to herself and hugged her legs close to her chest.

She couldnt beleve what had happened between her and Troy.She wasnt someone who would sleep with a guy in the first day when she had met him.She wasnt like that at all. But he had made her feel so safe.She hadnt been thinking at all when it had happened but now. Now it was a whole different thing.How would they expalin everything to Annabelle? Is there a _them_ or not? Would he want to introduce her to his daughter or not? Did it meant anything to him? It was all too much for Gabriella.Those questions kept running in her head.She had to stop it or she would be int the bathroom forever crying her eyes out.So she stood up took a nice warm shower and the put her clothes on.Before stepping out of the bathroom she took a look at herself from the mirror.She wanted to be sure that no one would notice that she had been crying.Thankfully there awsnt any trace on her face because off her crying.Her eyes wasnt puffy or rd from crying.Even she couldnt tell looking at her own face if she had been crying or not.Then she took a deep breath and opened bathrooms door.And there he was.Troy Bolton waiting to go for a shower too.It didnt help Gabriella because he had no shirt on and she just couldnt find her voice.

„I uh...waited you to come out so I could take a shower too.You should probably wait in the bedroom and when I have showered we should go downstairs and talk to Annabelle."

„O-okay.I-Im just g-gonna go now.T-to the b-bedroom I m-mean."

Gabriella went quickly passed Troy.Soon she was in his bedroom and closed its door.Troy just stared that spot where Gabriella had been.Almost same questions went through his mind as Gabriellas.He shook his head to remember himself that he had to get a shower.He couldnt let Annabelle wait for that long for him beacause she wasnt exactly forbearing.

At the meantime when Troy was in the shower Gabriella couldnt beleve that she had started to stutter.Gabriella Montez did NOT stutter.Some guys that she had met had started to stutter because of her but that she had started to stutter because of some man that had never happened before.She was sometimes shy and didnt talk much because of that and sometimes blush too.But to stutter.How did Troy have so much power over her? That was the question that went through her mind but soon it was interrupted when Troy came back to his bedroom.He took A T-shirt and pulled it over his head.Then she looked at Gabriella who was staring at him in that moment.

„So are we gonna go now?"

„Where?"

„Downstairs.Remember,Annabelle?"

„Oh yes of course."

„Ready?"

„As ready as I can be."

„Lets go." With that Troy opened his bedroom door for her and let her go first.They went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

„Daddy who is she?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8.**

„Annabelle this is Gabriella Montez.Gabriella this is my daughter Annabelle Elisa Bolton."

„Hi Annabelle,its nice to meet you." said Gabriella and shook Annabelles hand.

„Is she gonna be my stepmom daddy?"

Gabriella and Troy blushed hard.

„No Im not gonna be your stepmother."

„But you slept in the same room as my daddy the whole night and when grown-ups do that then they are either dating or married or soon to be married.Like uncle Chad and aunt Taylor. Also like my mum and my daddy.Isnt that right?"

„Well yes it is the truth but Im not dating your father right now."

„But then why?"

„Honey its hard to explain.One day maybe you would understand but your too young for that still." Troy tried to explain.

„I am NOT that young you know."

Troy raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

„Fine.Whatever." said Annabelle and turned her attention to Gabriella.

„I havent seen you around here before Ms.Montez."

„You can call me Gabriella or Gabi.When you call me Ms.Montez it makes me feel like Im 40 or something.But Im your new neighbour and problably thats the reason you havent seen me here before."

„Oh,ok.It was nice meeting you M-Gabi.But now if you would excuse me I would like to go up to my room.I have to call Sarah."

„Isnt it too early to call Sarah?" asked Troy.

„No daddy.She is expecting me to call her.So can I go now?"

„Yeah go ahead."

„Thanks daddy." Annabelle gave her dad a kiss on the cheek,waved to Gabriella and then she ran up the stairs but before she could go her room she heard Gabriella shout:

„It was nice meeting you too!"

Annabelle grimaced.She didnt like this Gabriella Montez at all.Even though she didnt know her.The fact was that Gabriella was a beautiful woman and she could tell that her father liked her.But that could end her beautiful life with her dad.At first there had been her mother,her and dad but then only her and her dad.She was so used to it.She didnt want it to change. Annabelle had lied when she had told her dad that Sarah was expecting her to call.The truth is that she is sleeping right now but its gonna change when Annabelle would call her.Sarah was her best friend since she could remember.She also had wonderful ideas all the time and now Annebelle really needed her ideas.So she went to her room,picked up her phone,dialed Sarahs number and waited for her to pick up.

„_Hello.?" _said a groogy voice into the phone afther it had ringed 5 times.

„Sarah its me Annabelle."

„_What the heck Annabelle.Its 8:30 in the morning."_

„So?"

„_In the Saturday?"_

„Fine you have a point there but something has happened.Something that cant wait."

„_Ok.Go ahead tell me.Its not like you would leave me alone before."_

„Oh thank you.I knew I could count on you.Youre the best friend ever!"

„_Yeah I know.And could you keep your voice down just a bit.Okay?"_

„Ok.Well here we go.I dont even know where to start.Okey here it goes.So I was like waking up and looked at the clock and couldnt beleve it.It was 6 o´clock.Like in Saturday.So I thought that well when Im up at this time already then I could woke up my father so we could start the day togheter.Like play basketball or do something else.So I went to his room quietly so I could suprise him and opened his bedroom door.The first thing that I saw was that he was with some women in his bed.So I screamed daddy and they both fell on the other side of the bed.My dad told me to go away that they would talk with me later.So I went to the kitchen and then I met her.I think that my father likes her."

„_Wow thats great.Your father hasnt been with anyone for a long time.And you desrve to have a mom too."_

„Its not great I dont want him and that Gabriella Montez toghether.And besides I have a mother.Shes watching over me so I dont need another one."

„_Why dont you want that? Is she ugly or something?"_

„Shes not ugly actually she is really beautiful but I know taht when she would come a part of this family then all my fathers attention would go to her and I wouldnt excist for him anymore."

„_I dont think that.Your dad loves you and as much as I have seen no one can get between you guys."_

„But she might.Are you my friend or not?"

„_Yes Annabelle Im your friend.So why did you actually call me.Just to tell me this?"_

„No I wanted your help.I want to know how to get them away from each other.How to get her to move away form here and far away from my dad and me."

„_Well at first you have to get to know her.You have to get to know her personality.You have to know whether shes a good person or a bad person."_

„What if shes a good person?"

„_Then she would care about you.She would care what you think about her.You would of course have to make performances to her that you dont like her but when your dad is around you have to act nice.But to her you would say that you want your father to be happy so you act like everything is okay but that dosent mean that you like her and your not gonna act to be nice with her when its only two of you. She wouldnt possibly be with your father when you hate her.So she would leave."_

„But what ifshe is a bad person?"

„_Then you would take tape recorder everywher you would go with her or when your alone at home with her.Then she would say some mean and bad things.So afther you have recorded those things you can make your dad listen the reacorder and then its bye bye to Gabriella."_

„Thanks Sarah.Your the best."

„_I know.Your welcome.I just hope that you wont regret what you are gonna do to them later. Especially when all the harm is done."_

„I wont so dont worry.Bye Sarah."

„_Bye Annabelle.See you in Monday at school."_

„Let the games begin." Annabelle said and smiled with a satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9.**

In the meantime Troy had someway convinced Gabriella to stay for breakfast.

„So would you like to have coffee or tea?" asked Troy.

„I would like to have tea.Im not really a coffee person.Usually when I drink coffee I would go so hyperactive that you would run away from me." laughed Gabriella.

„I wouldnt."

„Oh you would.Trust me on this.Once when I had drinked coffee I went so hyperactive that my mother ran out of the house just in her dressing gown and all that because she couldnt stand how hyper I was.Afther that coffee was forbiddened in our home."

„Tea it is."

„Ha I knew you would say that afther my story.Your just so predictable."

„I am not." said Troy and put his hand over his heart like he was wounded.

„You are too."

„I am not gonna argue with you right now but one day I will show you that Im not as predictable as you think."

„Really?"

„Yeah, really."

Afther that talk the awkwardness took place.Both of them didnt know what to say or do.

„Im gonna go and ask Annabelle what she wants to eat and drink.So I uh...Im gonna go now but DONT move.Ill be back in a second."

„Ok."

As Troy had said he was back in about two minutes.

„So Annabelle is nice."

„Yeah she is." smiled Troy.

„Shes my little princess.Funny how once I couldnt handle the fact being father in such a young age but now...now shes my everything."

„Would you tell me about her.I mean if you want to but-" Gabriella was interrupted by Troy.

„I would love to.But only in one condition."

„What is _the_ condition?"

„You _have_ to help _me_ to make breakfast."

„Your kidding right?"

„No.And I beleve that you werent expecting me to say that.So here is my proof. Im not so predictable afther all.Isnt that the truth Montez?"

„Fine youre not.But dont expect me to repeat that because I wont.So what are we gonna make for breakfast?"

„You really want to know so much about my daughter that you are willing to make breakfast with me?"

„That and also Im starving.Who knows what kind of cooking skills you have."

„Hey, my cooking skills are really good and I´m gonna prove it to you.By the way you are the only person besides my friends and her mother who is interested about her."

„She seemed really smart so why wouldnt I be interested.But enough of this.What are we gonna make?"

„Me and Annabelle were thinking that we could make Hot Breakfast Couscous and for dessert we could make Whole Wheat Blueberry Pancakes.What do you think?"

„I think its a good choice.I have done those pancakes before and oh god...those are soooooo good."

„Then lets get started.You could do those pancakes and I would make that couscous."

„Great.So are you gonna tell me about Annabelle?"

„What would you like to know?"

„I dont know...mayby how old she is, whats her personality like." Asked Gabriella while taking some dishes out of the cupboard.

„Well shes 8-years-old.She loves basketball.Thats mostly thanks to me, my dad and some of my friends.Shes a lot of like her mom used to be.Michelle was a really caring,considerate and really entirely good-natured person."

„Why are you talking about her in the past sentence?"

„Shes...shes um...dead."

„Oh my god Im so sorry I should have never asked that.It was so stupid-"

„Gabi calm down its ok.Its kind of freeing.You know to talk about it.I really havent talked about it with anyone so yeah..."

„Can I ask you something?"

„Go ahead."

„Did you love her?"

„Hmm...I guess I did kind of.She wasnt definetly not the love of my life but she was my best friend.We knew each other since from kinderkarten so since we got older I started to have a crush on her and vice versa.We started to date when we were 15 years old.But I didnt feel those sparks with her like I thought I would and I didnt love her that way.Soon the crush started to disappear.When I 17 I went to her house and I was ready to broke-up but then she told me that she was pregnant and I just couldnt leave her.So we stayed toghether.When we were 18 Annabelle was born.Just one look at her and I was a goner.I knew that I would do enything for her for the rest of my life.Then when Annabelle had just had her 4-th birthday 5 days ago police officer came.He told that Michelle had jumped down from the 14 floors high building.I...I just couldnt beleve this.So I went into the morgue and there was my proof.It was true.She had left also a note for me.Michelle said that she was truly sorry but she could sence that I wasnt in love with her and in nights when I would push her away it hurted her every time and soon she couldnt stand it so she had to do something about that.So she took her life.I cant beleve that she didnt think of Annabelle.How could she do that to her? How could she leave Annabelle whitout a mother? I tried my best.I really did try to love Michell but I couldnt.Gabi I just couldnt." with that tears started to come out of Troys eyes.

„Oh Troy." said Gabriella, she went quickly to him and hugged him tight.

„Its not your fault Troy.Its not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.**

Afther Troy had calmed down they resumed to cooking.

„Gabriella?"

„What?"

„You wont say this to Annabelle right? I mean I havent told her that story. I just said that her moms death was an accident."

„Of course I wont say anything to her and I understand why you havent said anything to her. She doesnt deserve to know that.All she has to know is that her mother loved her."

„Thank you for everything."

„Youre welcome but I havent really done anything."

„Oh but you have.You have done a lot.You comforted me just minutes ago.I feel like I can brethe again.You were the first person I have told that.Of course the police too but with them I didnt have a option.I had to tell them."

„Why did you tell me? You barely even know me."

„I dont know.I guess I trust you.Its weird and really hard to explain.Oh and the whole not knowing each other we can always chang that."

„Oh how?"

„Well we could have a dinner like tonight?"

„I cant tonight.Tonight I will go over at Sharpays place.They have a sleepover there or something."

„You already know Sharpay?"

„Not yet but Taylor is going to introduce me to her.I was suprised myself that she was ok with the fact that I am going to her sleepover party when she even desnt know me."

„Well she usually isnt like that but you are new here and she has wanted to have a new best friend for a long time now.Besides she totally trusts Taylor.You should be happy that Sharpay is changed as time has passed by."

„Why?"

„When we were in high school she was this spoiled,cold-hearted brat who had this huge crush on me and she did everything to get me.That also meant that she hurted my friends,his brother and mostly Michelle."

„What happened then?"

„She finally understood what she had done.Sharpay beged us to forgive her.She wanted another chance so we gave it to her and that was worth it because she became a better person and started to help people who needed help.You can say that we are one big family and Sharpay is like our mother.I say that only because of the fact thtat she is always worried about us and if anyone would hurt us she would protect us."

„Aww thats so sweet of her."

„Yeah.We are glad that we have her.We are also glad that she has Zeke Baylor as her husband.He can calm her down really easily.For us its still kind of a miracle."

„Ok.I hope this sleepover goes well and Sharpay would like me."

„Gabriella I didnt tell you all of this to scare you.Besides didnt I tell you that she has changed?"

„Yeah you did but when we have that sleepover at her place Zeke wont be ther fore sure to calm her down.And if she doesnt like me-"

„Gabi calm down.She will love you but I would like to warn you for one thing."

„What is it?"

„If you guys are gonna paly truth or dare and Sharpays gonna ask you that do NOT and I reapeat NOT to take her dare."

„I dont think we are gonna play that.I mean the last time I played something like that was in high school.But whay wouldnt you want me to take Sharpays dare?"

„Im sure that you are gonna play that game.Every year when thoe girls have a sleepover they play truth or dare.Its like some tradition do paly that game.I always try to be somewhere where they cant find me.Usually I go in some kind of reastaurant where I havent been before with Annabelle but Sharpay founds us always.I really dont know how she does that.It really creeps me out.But her dares creeps me out more.Her dares are the worst dares ever.She puts us into dares.I mean me,Chad,Jason and sometimes even Zeke.Once she gave Taylor a dare.She had to cut Chads hair.Chad has big hair and he loves them so picture him when he saw Taylor running towards him with scissors.Fortunately he understood what Sharpay had ordered Taylor to do.So he ran into my house and we locked the doors and windows so nobody couldnt get in.Big bonus to that sleepover truth or dare game is that it is finshed before midnight and when you couldnt do your dares then then you dont have to do those at all."

„Ok thanks for the warning again.But why are YOU so afraid of Shapays dares?"

„I saved Chads hair so Sharpay is mad because of that and thanks to that Im her biggest target now.Thanks to that the other guys breath much more easily now."

„Ok.So I jus finished making these delicious pancakes."

„I have finished too.Now I have to inform Annabelle that our dinner is ready and then we can eat."

„I think Im gonna go home now."

„No.You cant.You helped me to make breakfast and if we cant have dinner together then you have to stay here for breakfast.Didnt you want to know Annabelle by any chance?"

„Fine Ill have breakfast with you guys."

„Perfect."

Troy walked to the stairs and called Annabelle.Soon Annabelle was going down the stairs happily.

„Yes daddy?"

„Breakfast is ready."

„So soon?"

„Yeah.Gabriella helped me.So you shuld thank her."

„Of course." smiled Annabelle sweetly to her father but as soon as he turned his back frown took place on her face.Soon she pulled herself together,put on a fake smile and started walking towards the kitchen.When she was in the kitchen she saw Gabriella who was smiling at her.She smiled her back.When Gabriellas smile had been 100 sincere then Annabelles had been 100 fake smile and Gabriella had understood that.

„Hello again Annabelle."

„Hi Gabriella."

„Your dad asked me to have breakfast with you guys is that ok with you?"

Annabelle looked over at her father who was looking at her with a smile on his face.Annabelle looked at his eyes where she could see the answer what he was wanting to hear.It took all of Annabelles will power to keep the smile on her face.

„Of course it is okey with me why wouldnt it be?"

„Well I just thought...ah never mind."

Afther that they started to eat.Troy had been impressed how good Gabriellas pancakes had been and so was Annabelle waht she wouldnt say that aloud while his dad kept praising Gabriella.Thanks to all of that praising from Troy Gacriella blushed almost the entire breakfast.When they had finished eating Troys phone ranged.It was involved with his business so he went into his cabinet and left Gabriella and Annabelle on their own.

„So Annabelle you havent said anything."

„I couldnt beacause I dont lie like my dad."

„What do you mean by that?"

„Oh come on.Dont play stupid.Your pancakes were awful and the paly you put on infront of my father was totally fake just like you are.My father is too blind to see it now but one day he will see it.Oh and the fact that he said that he loved your pancakes,well that wasnt true you know.He just hasnt been with a woman a long time now and he would love to have some fun for a little while if you know what I mean."

Gabriella hadnt expected this at all.

„I think Im going to go." said Gabriella while she was getting up to leave.

„Oh and thank your father for this breakfast.It was nice meeting you Annabelle.Take care." and with that she left.

„Hmm,so she is a nice person.Now I know what I have to do.I mean of course if she still wants to see my daddy." Annabelle mumbled to herself.

„Annabelle wheres Gabriella?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I dont have a lot time to write this story because the school has started.Updating will take definitely more time.Im really sorry about that.**_

**Chapter 11.**

„Daddy!"

„Well where is she?"

„Gabriella left.She also told me to thank you for the breakfast."

„She left?"

„Yes,thats what I just said."

„Why?"

„Perhaps she had to.I dont know her."

„Would you like to?"

„Would I like what?"

„To get to know her.I think you should.Anyone would be happy to know her.Gabriella is a wonderful person.Shes one of a kind."

Annabelle wanted to scream no so bad but she knew she couldnt.

„Sure dad."

She had to press those words out of her mouth.Afther she had said those words her father started to talk about Gabriella nonstop.She blocked her fathers voice out.Annabelle couldnt beleve how her father could talk about somebody like that.He said everything so passionately. How could he do that? He doesnt know her and if she could get her way he never will know Gabriella.

„Daddy?"

„What?"

„Can I go play some basketball?"

„Sure but dont play inside the house.We dont need another broken window."

„Ok." with that Annabelle left the house.

Troy was still standing in the kitchen and was wondering why Gabriella had left but he knew he had to ask her tomorrow because he knew that Taylor would be early at Gabriellas and he didnt want Taylor to ask questions.

In the mean time Gabriella had just reached in her living room and lied down on her couch.She couldnt get Annabelles words out of her mind.She thought about Annabelles words about another five minutes but her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell.Maybe it was Troy.No she couldnt think that.But what if it was? Should she tell him what Annabelle said to her? No.Even if it was Troy she wont tell him what Annabelle said to her.Annabelle told her that only because she didnt know her but when she will get to know her she would like her.Or at least Gabriella would to her best to make Annabelle like her. She wanted Annabelle to like her beacuse she liked her father even though they havent known each other a long time but there was something about him that made her knees go weak.

Gabriella opened her door slowly but once she saw it was Taylor she breathed much more easily.

„Hey Taylor.What are you doing here so early?"

„Hi Gabriella.Me and girls thought that we could start our sleepover earlier.So I came to get you."

„Well I havent packed my things yet."

„I could help you if you are ok with that. with me."

They went to Gabriellas bedroom and started to pack.

„Wow Gabriella you have a lot of beautiful clothes.And I mean A LOT."

„Yeah I know.I love to look good you know.Besides my mom buys me a lot of clothes.She feels quilty about the past.We had to travel a lot because of her work so I hadnt time to make actual friends and also no-one wanted to beacuse I was the freaky math girl.So I guess this is sot of my moms apology."

„Im sorry to hear that but here you dont have to worry about that.You will get tons of friends.You alrady have me and also as I noticed Troy too."

When Taylor had said that she noticed Gabriellas blush even though she tried to hide it.Taylor decided that she will ask some questions later when they would be with other girls.

„So thats the last thing I needed so I guess we should get going." said Gabriella avoiding Taylors statement.

With that they left the house.They walked couple of blocks forward.When they got finally to Sharpays house Gabriella was amazed by how beautiful it was.Taylor let Gabriella ring the doorbell and as soon as she had done that someone opened the door quickly.

„OH MY GOOOOODDD!!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12.**

„Hi Sharpay.This is as you can see Gabriella."

„Hi." said Gabriella shyly.She wanted Sharpay to like her and also she hoped that she would hear her afther her outburst.Although she felt like that would be kind of a problem because her ears definetly hurt and a lot.Gabriella wasnt used to somebody to yell that loud.She had always been with people who were really quiet.Sometimes she felt she missed people who were kind of wilder and louder.She had wanted to experience how to be with those kind of people.Gabriella felt like this was her chance.Her chance to make friends for the first time and to make friends with people who her mother doesnt choose for her.For the first time ever she felt free.Her mother had always chosen who Gabriella could be with and those people treated her badly but were nice to her in front of her mother or some people would talk to her when her mother was there but when she wasnt they ignored Gabriella completely.

„Oh my god! You look so beautiful.Yay for a new girl in this little town!" Sharpay was so happy that when she said that she was jumping all the time and afther she had finished it she took Gabriella in a tight hug which took Gabriella by a suprise.

„Dont worry Gabriella Sharpay is always like that.And I mean ALWAYS." said Taylor.

„Oh dont listen to her.Now come on in to my fabulous house where you will come really often from now on.I can already feel that you and me are gonna be best friends."

„Sharpay!"

„Sorry Taylor.I meant that me and other girls will be your best friends and that you are gonna be ours."

„Well thank you Sharpay.I dont want to be rude or anything but you guys dont know me and you cant say that you will like me and be best friends with me."

„Oh please I can so say that.I can see that from far away.But please dont be so negative about yourself.You have to have more faith in yourself.Besides Taylor doesnt just ask someone she has just met in our sleepover if she doesnt like her.Taylor here can totally recognise a good person who she could be really good friends with.She can also scence a bad person trust me on that.Taylor saved my life thanks to that and Im going to be grateful for her the rest of my life.But all you have to do from now on Gabriella is to trust us.Ok?"

„I think I can do that."

„Fabulous! Now Im going to introduce you to two another really good friends of mine and Taylor."

Three of them went upstairs in a bedroom which was obviously Sharpays.You could tell it by all the photos and trophys.There were also two woman sitting in Sharpays bed who were talking and laughing.

„Kelsi and Meghan listen up!"

Both of them turned their heads towards Sharpay,Taylor and someone they didnt know.They looked at each other and then it clicked.They jumped off the bed with big smiles on their faces,ran towards Gabriella and hugged her with all their strenght.

„Uhhh...I...cant...breathe.Air...is...needed." was all that Gabriella managed to say.

Kelsi and Meghan immediately let go of Gabriella.Both of them snickered and apologised shyly.

„So anyways.Those two who just attemted to murder you Gabriella were Kelsi and Meghan. I guess they understood who you were.We told them about you.But please be careful with them.When they are apart from each other then you dont have to be so careful well at least not with Kelsi.Shes actually really shy but Meghan just came back from her voyage with Sharpays twin brother Ryan,who is her husband so everyone of us is excited for her to be back." explained Taylor to Gabriella.

„Hey! She doesnt have to be careful with me but with Lexa.Im not that bad."

„Youre right.Im sorry Meghan.But Gabriella Meghan is right.You have to be careful with Lexa shes the worst person ever.I know that you are gonna she her a lot."

„Why?"

„Well she is totally in love with Troy and trys everything to make him like her.Her goal is to marry him,then send Annabelle to boarding school and then gave birth to their child who she can spoil.And since you are Troys neighbour then you are going to see her a lot."

„Great." could this get any worse was Gabriellas only thought at that.

„Oh well girls I thought that we could ask someone a question and that person who is asked has to answer truthfully.Are we gonna do it girls?" asked Sharpay.

Yes were heard of all girls exept from Gabriella.

„Gabriella?"

„Huh?"

„Are you in?"

„Uh...I...guess."

„Yay! So I thought that Taylor should start asking the first question."

„Hmmm...oh I know! The first one goes to Gabriella.What happened between you and Troy?"

Everyone eyes went big and afther Taylor had asked that question while Gabriellas beautiful face was covered with deep blush.

„Well...I...uh...we..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13.**

Suddenly the doorbell ringed.Gabriella breathed much more easily.She was very thankful to that person who was behind the door.

Sharpay stood up angrily and stomped out of the bedroom,down the stairs and to the door.

The other girls who stayed in the bedroom looked to the direction where Sharpay had gone.

„What the hell are _YOU_ doing here?"

Sharpay screaming echoed through the house and girls had to cover their ears because it hurt a lot.

When they didnt hear anything else they ran to Sharpays direction to see what happened.

Soon they were next to Sharpay who was glaring a woman about their age.She had red hair,green eye,she was also tall (like models) and you could say that she looked like a woman who every man in the planet would dream of.

„Lexa,what are you doing here?" asked Meghan with fire in her eyes.

„Like I said to Shar here,I heard about your sleepover thingy and tought I would praticipate in this." Lexa said with arrogant voice.

So this was Lexa.Gabriella couldnt undrestand how Troy could not want to be with her but in a way she understood.Gabriella had had a feeling from the start that Troy was a person who could sense easily what kind of person someone was and Lexa definetly wasnt a good person although she was really pretty.Gabriellas thoughts were soon interrupted.

„Well we dont want you here little miss Im-perfect-in-every-way.Besides this sleepover is for friends only and _you_ are not our friend for sure." Meghan said.

The fire in her eyes grew with every word she said and Gabriella soon understood that if somebody wont do anything then Meghan problably would attack her and possibly kill her.

„Um...Lexa right?"

„Yeah.Oh wow we have a new girl in the neighbourhood."

„Yes,but right now we would really like to get started with this sleepover and unfortunatley we dont have anymore room for another person ."

„Like- " Meghan started to say but Gabriella put her hand on her mouth so she couldnt say anything else.

„Oh,ok.So when would be the next time we could do something?"

„Um...we will call you when we know.Would that be ok?"

„Of course.So whats your name and where do you live?"

„Gabriella , Gabriella Montez.I live next to Troy."

„Oh thats wonderful.I live near to you then.I will be going now but I will visit you tomorrow Gabriella.Bye."

„Bye"

Maybe Lexa wasnt so terrible afther all thought Gabriella.Lexa treated her pretty good so she couldnt be that bad right? Well all she could do was to get to know her and then judge her.

„Gabriella why were you so nice to her?" was the first thing that came out of Sharpays mouth afther the shock that Gabriella was so nice to her.She couldnt understand that how could anyone be so nice with that...that thing.For Sharpay Lexa was worse than anything in this world.

„Well I thought that this would be the quicker way to get rid of her and this way we didnt ruin our day.Besides I dont know her so well and I cant judge her if I havent even talked to her properly."

„Youre way to kind with people who arent good.Someday it will hurt you so much that you will fall apart.One advice Lexa is a snake and she will be a snake forever so please be careful with her because we have started to like you and we dont want you to get hurt." Meghan said

„Please promise us Gabriella." said the other girls now too.

„I promise you if you promise me that you wont ask about me and Troy.Ok?"

„Fine." they agreed even though they didnt want to.

„I personally think that Lexa is far more worse than a snake.Snakes are more cuter than she anyways." said Kelsi

Other girls started laughing at that loudly and ran beack to the bedroom.Gabriella couldnt be happier that she came here.She was scared at first and was sure that she wouldnt make any friends but for the first time ever she was wrong and Gabriella was so glad that she was wrong.Gabriella decided that she would go with the flow and wouldnt worry too much what will happen if she did something.For example she wont worry what will happen with Troy and herself.She would live in the moment.But one thing she had to do.That was to get Annabelle to like her.If se wont then Gabriella knew that she couldnt be with Troy even as friends.She knew that from her own experience.She remembered so clearly how her mother had dated and she hadnt liked that man but her mom wouldnt listen her and that was what broke their realtionship as mother and daughter.Gabriella definatley didnt want that to happen with Troy and Annabelle.She knew if that would happen it would scar Annabelle for life.

„Gabriella are you coming?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella hadnt even understood that she was standing in the middle of the bedroom and was staring outside of the window until Taylor had called her.

„Yeah Im coming." With that she ran towards the other girls and jumped on the bed where they started talking about many different things.

At the same time Lexa sat in her car.

„Oh Gabriella.So you live next to Troy.This is so wonderful opportunity.All I have to do is to be friends with her and I can be close to Troy every day.Though I have to be careful she may be a great opponent for me.Troy might like her but there aint no way that you are coming between me and Troy.Oh little Gabriella youre so naive,you have no idea what will happen to you."

Lexa heard laughters coming from Sharpays home.

„Pathetic.Like I would want to hang out with those people.Me Lexa Clarice Smith.What a joke." with that she started her car and drove away to her own home.Tomorrow will be a day when she would put her plan in action.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14.**

**Merry Christmas everybody! _Im sorry that I havent updated .Chapter 15 should be up before New Years Eve if everything goes right._**

The next day Gabriella woke up because of the doorbell. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning. _This person is so dead. I cant beleve how a normal person could be already behind someones door at 6 in the morning. Thats it that person isnt normal. Oh just dont ring the doorbell again. How many times has this person ranged it already? I think its five...no make it six times. Why? Why me? Come on you can hold your stupid horses a little bit more. Im not a superwoman._

Finally Gabriella reached to the door. When she opened it her suprise was big and I mean BIG.

„Lexa what are you doing here at 6 oclock in the morning."

„Honey its already 6:05. I thought you were dead or something. Thank God I was wrong. Besides I thought that we could start it early so we can be ready for this evening."

„What is _**it**_ ?"

„Oh I thought you knew that your clothes are definitely old and out of this years fashion style and when I look right now your furniture...gosh I cant even say it. Everything has to go. I mean this house is really beautiful but...um this definitely ruins it. So I give you 15 minutes maximum and then you have to be outside in my car and then we can go shopping. In that time this furniture and all your other clothes will be taked care of."

„What do you mean by that?"

„I mean they will be destroyed. So the time goes now. Ill be waiting you in my car. Oh one more thing. I think your car goes too. 13 minutes left." with that Alexa left.

„Oh no! I have to hide some of my clothes and thing just in case."

Just then Gabriella rememberd that she had some old shed outside. She stormed up the stairs, put some clothes quickly on, then took all of her most important things together,put them in a big bag and then ran to the shed and put those thing in there. Then she calmly walked to Alexas car. When she got into the car Alexa was just finishing her phone call and Gabriella saw 10 big trucks coming towards her hose. She silently prayed that they wouldnt investigate the shed beacuse there were things that were most important things to her in her life. There were memorys of her family. Of her dad who she missed terribly and of her mom. Gabriella missed those old times so much that she felt like she would give away her life to have all that back even if it would be only for one day._ Just one day, just one._

„Great your here. Took you long time but thats alright beacuse you are exactly in schedule. I like people who are punctual. Now fasten your seatbelt so we can start going." With that they started their ride to the mall and to the furniture shop. They talked and made some jokes on their way there but Gabriella was still uncomfortable. She didnt know why. It was just some bad feeling and she couldnt shake it off. _Why am I feeling like this. I shouldnt. She seems nice. Maybe its because of the girls and what they said of her. But it cant be it. Other peaople have said some bad things about other people before and that hasnt stopped me before. I have made great friends with people whom _(I dont know if I am saying this right but I hope someone will say if its right or not. Or at least I hope someone will. It would mean a lot to me.Ok now back to the story)_ other people hadnt spoke highly of. She cant be bad can she? No of course not. I mean she is going to help me to be a little bit more modern. And thats definetly something that bad person wouldnt do. All I have to do now is to get rid of this bad feeling. I just hope that happens soon because I cant live with this feeling. I wonder what Troy is up to. Maybe hes playing basketball and sice its too hot then he would take off his shirt and show off his gorgeous – no Gabi no. These thoughts should be forbidden at least for me. Those thoughts can be only leagal to a woman who holds Troys heart and who Annabelle adores. Not for me unfortunatley. But what did I do? What did I do to make me so unlikeable to Annabelle? I wish I could hold Troys heart and that Annabelle would like me. I know. I have to try to get Annabelle to be my friend. Im going to try really hard and maybe then she would like me. I should invite her and Troy to dine with me._

„Gabriella?"

„What?"

„Are you ok? I have called your name couple of times but you were like in another world. What were you thinking?"

„Im fine. Just thinking about life you know."

„About life? Are you sure because at one time you looked like you were in love and thinking about that guy who holds your heart?"

„Me? In love? No not me. I havent given my heart away. Anyways what did you want before when you called my name?"

„I wanted to let you know that we have arrived to the mall. Maybe we should go inside. Or if you want we could spend the day in the car thinking about lige. I mean the best thing to do is to think about life and wearing nothing. Right?"

„Ha ha very funny. One day I will find you in the same place and then I can laugh. Lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15.**

**Authors note: I accidentally wrote Alexa in the previous chapter but her real name is and was actually Lexa Clarice Smith. Im sorry.**

**In the previous chapter:**

„_**Ha ha very funny. One day I will find you in the same place and then I can laugh. Lets go."**_

Firstly they went to look some clothes. Alexa flouted at everything what Gabriella would have wanted. She chose all the clothes by herself and then she sended Gabriella into the cabin to try them on.

„Um...Lexa I dont think this is suitable for me."

„Come on out and show me."

„I dont know if I should."

„Come on. Please at least show me."

„Fine."

Soon afther that Gabriella came out of the cabin wearing old-fashionable clothes.

„Gabriella you look wonderful."

„I do?"

„Of course. Its very fashionable what your wearing. I absolutley love it!"

„Why arent you wearing clothes like this if you love them so much and if they are so fashionable? I thought that you are very fashionable person."

„I am. I just havent get my paycheck yet and because of that I havent bought this kinds of clothes."

Gabriella who was good-hearted and since she never beileved something bad about another person she also believed Alexa.

„If you think these clothes are so good then I guess Ill take these."

„Of course I think that and if I had money right now then I would buy same clothes right now. I can already imagine how me and you are matching. You are so my BFF."

„Im going to change back into my old clothes so I could buy them."

„Great. Ill be waiting right here."

Just when Gabriella had left one woman about Gabriellas age started to come towards Lexa.

„What a suprise. I never thought that I would see Lexa Clarice Smith in this store."

„And I never thought I would see _**you**_ ever in this store either Cassandra Mandie Smith."

„Well what are you doing here? Trying to destroy that poor woman who was with you a second ago?"

„You know me Cassandra. That woman is trying to steal Troy away from me and I wont let that happen."

„How could you make her wear those clothes? I dont think she would buy them, let alone wear them again."

„Well there you are wrong. She is like this naive princess in those stupid fairytales and thanks to that its so easy to make her do wathever I want. Does that answer your questions?"

„It does. But what if she still goes afther Troy?"

„Then I would have to make some phone calls and get rid of her."

„You mean like you got rid of Michelle, Annabelles mother?"

„Precisely. But I dont think that it would go that far. I think shes easy to get rid of without killing her."

„Just be careful Lexa because I dont think she would be so easy to get rid of. Besides do you remember Troys description about his dreamed woman? He described precisely her."

„I know. You dont have to remind me but I still think that I can get rid of her quite easily. Anyways what are you doing here?"

„My husband died finally so I have to find some funeral clothes. Thank God that this would be the last time when I have to make a sad face for his relatives. They really think that I loved him. What a joke. They dont even have suspicions that I was afther his money."

„What are you gonna do with th money?"

„Im going to pay you for my dept that I took a long time ago. By the way thank you for helping me out of the prison and getting me a new life. Im grateful forever. Then I guess Im going to travel a lot and maybe find myself a true love."

„You really think that true love exists? Soon youll be saying that you beleve in soulmates."

„Both of them are true. I do beleve in both of them and basically they are the same thing. Shouldnt you beleve in those things? Arent you in love with Troy?"

„I dont beleve in love and no Im not in love with Troy."

„Why do you try to get him so bad then?"

„He got the money and he is also good looking unlike yours."

„What if you would get together what would you do about Annabelle? And what if he wants more kids? He is young and I know that he would want to."

„I would send Annabelle in some foreign countrys boarding school. About the kids thing. I will say that I cant get pregnant and if he really wants we could adopt."

„Lexa, why dont you want any kids?"

„And ruin my body shape? No thank you."

„Fine suit yourself. Anyways I got to go now. Lets get toghether sometime tomorrw?"

„Yes, of course. Ill call you in the evening."

„Great. See you soon."

„See you."

Meanwhile with Gabriella:

Gabriella had already changed her clothes. When she had done that she had started to go where Lexa was but when she saw that Lexa was talking to some woman she thanked her luck and decided to call Sharpay for help.

„_Hello. Sharpay speaking."_

„Sharpay hi. Its Gabriella."

„_Hi Gabriella. Is something wrong?"_

„Well no...yes. Do you know something about fashion?"

„_Of course I know something about fashion. I know everything about fashion."_

„Well then I would like to ask you a fvor."

„_Anything for friends and especially when it involves fashion."_

„Maybe you could buy me some fashionable clothes."

„_Gabriella clothes that you have weared are very fashionable right now. And when those clothes were fashionable then I think that your other clothes are also."_

„Well I havent got the time to explain why but I dont have those clothes anymore."

„_Why? Have you gone completley crazy afther sleeping with Troy. I have heard that it could happen. Maybe I should talk about it with Troy."_

„No Sharpay. Do not talk with him about it because he has nothing to do with it. Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow morninig. Yes, thats it Im going to drop by tomorrow morning then Im going to answer all your questions and then you can give me clothes and then I can pay for them. Pleas say that you agree with my plan. Please."

„_Fine but you better have a good explanition. Come around 9 oclock. See you then. Bye."_

„See you. Bye."

Afther her phone call Gabriella saw that Lexa and that woman were done talking and that woman started to leave. When that woman had left Gabriella went to Lexa. They payed for clothes and got into Lexas car. Then they started to leave for furniture shop. _Maybe I should have asked Sharpay to buy me furniture also. Oh well if I really need then I could call Kelsi, Meghan or Taylor._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16.**

**In the previous chapter:**

_**Gabriella who was good-hearted and since she never believed something bad about another person she also believed Lexa.**_

„_**I dont believe in love and no Im not in love with Troy."**_

„_**Maybe you could buy me some fashionable clothes."**_

_**Maybe I should have asked Sharpay to buy me furniture also. Oh well if I really need then I could call Kelsi, Meghan or Taylor.**_

Gabriella was thankful for that person who had called Lexa right now.They were in a furniture shop and Lexa had wanted to convince Gabriella to buy some really ugly furniture but she was interrupted by that phone call.Gabriella couldnt beleve her luck.When they first arrived here Gabriella had made an excuse that she had to use bathroom when she really had used that time to call Taylor and she had agreed to buy Gabriella the furniture that she needed and since Taylors friend worked in furniture industry so she can have her new furniture about 22:00.Thank God for Taylor.At first she couldnt decide who to call but since she kows Taylor longer than the others then her choice had been made.Now all she had to do was not to buy this furniture and think what to say to Lexa when she will see her new furniture.Gabriella was startled by angry looking Lexa who seemed to appear out of nowhere. _Maybe she is some sort of devil. Right now she looks like one. I hope that she wont take it out on me._

„Sorry about that."

„Its fine."

„So you tought about this furniture set while I was away?"

„I did but Im not quite sure."

„Whats not to be sure of? Its comfortable and cheap.Besides it matches with your clothes that we bought."

_How could I ever forgot those clothes which scream UGLY. How am I going to explain those clothes what Sharpay bought for me? Ugh...I guess when Ill talk tomorrow morning with Taylor and Sharpay then I will know what to say to Lexa.Hmm,she looks like shes in a hurry to somewhere.Maybe if I stall then I dont have to buy this..this,oh god this shouldnt be called furniture._

„Gabriella? Are you still here?"

„Im here,Im here.Well right now I cant decide."

„Well you should decide it quickly because I have to go soon and if you dont decide in exactly 5 minutes then we have to go and you wouldnt have any furniture in your home."

„Firstly I dont think that I can decide so quicly and secondly I will be fine without the furniture also.Ill just borrow a sleeping bag from Taylor."

„Fine.Then lets go."

„I can go home by myself if you are really busy."

„Please its the last thing I can do.Afther all you dont have furniture thanks to me."

„Oh everything is ok Lexa.I mean you bought me these...these wonderful fashionable clothes.People are gonna drop dead when they see how gorgeous I look in these clothes."_ Thankfully Im not lieing 100. People are gonna drop dead when they see anyone in these clothes. I still cant beleve Im lieing. Last time I lied was 5 years ago and it was necessary because there is no way that I would have gone out with that jerk._

„Im glad you like them.So lets go or I will be really late."

Lexa showed her pearl white smile.In insides she was laughing hysterically.She couldnt believe how stupid Gabriella could be.How could anyone like these clothes? But she was glad.She couldnt believe that she tought that she would have to fight for Troy.But she,she definatley wasnt a treath.She was oh so innocent and stupid.

„Have you studied in university?"

„Yes, I have.Why do you want to know?"

„Just wondering.Where did you study then?"

„I studied in Washington & Jefferson college."

„And you actually graduated?"

„Yes,I know Im young and all but I was ahead on everybody else on school so they but me two grades higher and thanks to that I could get in the university earlier"

„So what did you study?"

„In economics because my father had a business that I inherited afther his death.Actually I would have loved to study chemistry but I can study that a little bit later too.I just needed to take time to rest and enjoy life right now."

„Wow.So thats where you get youre money.I tought that you were married and you divorced and you got money from youre husband."

„No.I havent been married.I even havent ever had a real boyfriend."

„Really? I would have never guessed."

„Why?"

„Well you and Troy seemed to be pretty cosy from what I have heard."

„Oh look we finally made it to my house.Thanks for bringing me home and I hope that you wont be late for youre meeting.Bye." with that Gabriella got out of the car and closed the door.She knew that Lexa wouldnt have let her go otherwise.

„Hmm...maybe you arent that stupid like I first tought.Just stay away from Troy because you will lose in one way or another.I win always and I mean ALWAYS." Lexa said as she wached Gabriellas figure who had just stepped inside of the house.When she was finally in Lexa remebered what she had to do and drove away.At the same time Gabriella watched out of her window Lexas car and when she saw her car drove away she breathed easily.Soon afher Lexa had left some trucks came with her new furniture,She couldnt beleve her eyes.Everything was so beautiful and when she saw her bed all she wanted to do was to lie down on that bed and never get up...well almost never.When Gabriella showed the men where to put something and she finally reached to her bedroom she saw that her closet was open and there were so many new clothes.When Gabriella had asked Sharpay to buy her some clothes she hadnt known that she would buy her so many of clothes and shoes.Gabriella had to blink twice there were those shoes that she had seen in Sharpays house and had immediately falled in love with them.How she loved Sharpay and Taylor right now.

„Gabriella?"

At that voice Gabriellas heart started to beat fasther and her palms starte to sweat.She looked her reflection in the new mirror.She wanted to look good._ Gabriella breathe. Its just Troy. OH MY GOD!!! ITS TROY! Great and I look horrible._

„Gabriella."

Gabriella dashed out of her bedroom and into the living room where Troy was.

„H-Hey."

„Oh hey.I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

„Everything is perfectly fine just new furniture."

„Yeah.I uess Im gonna go now." as he said that he nervously scratched his neck.

_God he looks sooo cute when he does that.Gabriella dont let him go without inviting him and Annabelle over to dine with you. Great now I already give myself orders._

„Troy wait!" Gabriella ran afther Trou since he had already gone out of her front door.

„Yes?"

„Would you and Annabelle like to dine with me tomorrow?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17.**

„Did I just hear right? That you asked me and Annabelle to dine with you?"

„I did.I mean you dont have to.I just tought...but you...and I really...I think I-"

„Gabs calm down you are rambleing.I would love to dine with you and Im sure that Annabelle would too."

„I wouldnt be so sure about that." mumbled Gabriella.

„What did you say."

„I said that Im happy that you guys are coming.Hopefully I didnt scare you off with my rableing."

„You didnt and you would never scare me so much that I would want to stay away from you."

„I wouldnt know about that.Some people dont like other persons who ramble so much like I do and I do it a lot.Well at least when Im nervous."

„Do I make you nervous?"

„Uhh...no?"

„Why do I make you nervous?" asked Troy with taking a step forward which Gabriella answered by takin a step backwards.

_Maybe because you are so hot.Or the fact that Im scared to kiss you again because everything has happened so fast.I know so little about you Troy._

„Sometimes people make me nervous."

_Well thats not true.I was nervous around people when I was younger but now Im not.Only when Im near you Troy, only you can make me nervous and I dont know why so I couldnt answer your question even if I wanted to._

„Well you shouldnt be nervous around me.Or maybe a little bit."

„Why only a little bit? What does that look in your eyes mean?" Gabriella asked but Troy didnt answer but instead sarted to take walk towards Gabriella and she started to walk backwards._That look is kind of familiar. Where have I seen it before? Wait it was that time when we were...oh no._

„No Troy.Dont do it."

„How do you know what Im going to do?"

„Because I have seen that look before and that look is _Im going to tickle you Gabriella_."

„Oh so now that look is only for you huh?" afther saying that Troy saw Gabriellas cheeks turn deep shade of red.

„N-No I didnt mean to say that...I mean I...I dont.."

Troy used exactly that moment to tickle Gabriella.She hadnt even noticed him to come closer to her and forgotten everything else because she was so embarrased.

„Troy! I...Cant...breathe."

With that he stopped ticleing her and rested his forehead against hers.

„You know you dont have to be embarrased."

„I was not embarrased." Troy raised his eyebrows afther hearing that.

„Fine I was embarrased.How did you know that I was embarrased?"

„Hey Im Troy Bolton ok.I know everything.Actually I know a lot more about you than you could even imagine."

„Hows that? I mean you dont know me even a week."

„Well I do.I have observed you and I know that when this month is over then I know your every mood and how you are going to react in different situations."

„That mr.Bolton is scary.So what am I feeling right now?"

Troy looked deeply in her eyes.So deeply that she tought that he can see everything inside her soul.What she has been throught the bast.Those bad things that she would like to forget.But what she feared the most was that he will saw what she tought and felt about him.Gabriella was afraid tahat when he saw that then he would take advantage of that.But then again Troy wasnt like the guys she had met before.He had suprised her so many times already and as she said it hadnt even been a week.Gabriella wondered how many times he would suprise her in a month.

„Right now you are wondering about something or someone what also makes your eyes sparkle."

„How do you know that?"

„Like I said I know everything.But do you have someone?"

„Someone?"

„Yeah.You know a boyfriend?"

„Umm no,I havent had a one a long time." with that Gabriella stepped away from Troy.

„Did I say something wrong?"

„No.I just...Im not ready to talk about that.It was a hard time in my life.Maybe one day I will be ready to talk about that."

„Im sorry that I brought up a painful subject for you."

„Its not your fault so you dont have to be sorry.You just didnt know."

„Yeah but Im still sorry.Anyways changing the subject to something better or at least I hope its better.So when do we come?"

„To what?"

„The dinner with you.Does that ring a bell? Anything?"

„Oh God Im sorry.I was thinking that maybe 6PM.If that is ok with you and Annabelle."

„Its perfect.So should I brng something?"

„No.I have everything."

„Ok.So see you tomorrow."

„I hope you wont forgot."

„I wont"

„Bye"

„Bye" with that Gabriella started to leave but this time Troy stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulled her in a long breathtaking and intense kiss.They both felt the sparks like the first time they kissed.Troy had an urge to carrie her in her house to her bedroom and take her there again.He just couldnt get her out of his mind when she wasnt around and when she was there he felt the need to kiss her and never let go of her.But he couldnt do this.Gabriella was right they knew each other for only a week.He inculated to himself that he had to take this slow.But then again she was like a drug.He couldnt get enough of her.When she ended the kiss he was so dissapointed but he didnt let it show.

„Im gonna go.Goodnight."

„Goodnight." Afther he had said his goodbye Gabriella went back to her house and Troy left once he saw that she had went in her house.When she had entered her house she sit down immidiatley because with that kiss her legs had went so weak that she tought that if she wouldnt sit down she would definitely fall.That kiss had been so wonderful as wonderful their other kisses.All she had wanted to do to take him to her bedroom and never let go of him.

„Miss Montez?" she was pulled out of her toughts by one of the man who brought her the furniture.

„Are you ok miss?"

„Yes Im fine.What did you want?"

„I just wanted to say that all the furniture is replaced in the places you wanted and before we go I just need you to sign this."

Gabriella signed the paper and all the men left.She went to her bedroom,put on her nightgown and went under her bed covers._ Well tomorrw is definatley going to be a one interesting day._

With that tought she falled asleep.


End file.
